Blonde Simoun
by Fellest
Summary: Boarding School AU. Alviss and fem!Rolan are in a turbalent - sexual - relationship, made worse by her brother Tom. However, things change when Rolan finds out she's pregant! AlxRol, slight DorothyxCandice with Chim - era - added in.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a warning, I have made Rolan into a girl, but I've kept a lot of his male persona, so you probably won't notice much. The girly name I gave him is Lauren [the Japanese way of pronouncing Rolan] but I decided to have everyone mostly referring to him as Rolan, just to make it somewhat Yaoi-ish. Plus - once again - I have Dorothy and Candice as a [light] Yuri pairing. But it's very light, so you won't really notice… much ^_^_

**Blonde Simoun**

_Part 1:_

Rolan stood out in the cement courtyard; her grey dress shirt covered by a maroon blazer. On the left breast was the insignia of the school. Below it was a maroon skirt, which leads to just above her knees. From there was a pair of brown stockings and black dress shoes. She had her delicate arms crossed underneath her busty chest as she waited. Her blonde hair swayed in the wind.

Ahead of her came Alviss, a similar uniform covering his body. He wore and dark grey shirt with a maroon blazer over it, buttoned up. And beneath those was a pair of maroon pants, with grey linings along the side. He was carrying his book bag.

He stopped in front of her and said, "I told you, I'm _not_ joining your brother's club. We've been over this before!"

"But you're not getting the whole picture, are you-?"

"What do you mean by that? I told you _I don't want to join Chess!_ I know he's your brother, but I'm still not _joining!_ I don't like the club…"

She tsked him and backed away a little. "I hate you!"

Alviss smirked at her and said, "And yet you still hang around."

"I-" Rolan stopped and thought. Her expression turned to the ground. Dropping his bag, Alviss moved in close and wrapped one arm around her waist, and pressed the other against her breast. She glared up at him as he asked, "You what?"

"I… I…" She blushed as he squeezed a little. "It's just that I…" Her eyes began to drop as they moved in close to one another. "I want you around… more… Al-" She gently placed a hand over the one that was on her breast; their lips only centimetres apart.

"Rolan, sister?" They pushed away quickly as people began to come into view.

From around the corner, Rolan's brother Tom appeared, wearing the same uniform as Alviss. Following him was his best friend Peta, who always wore a maroon coloured, wide-brimmed hat, with his light hair tied up at the back.

As they approached, Alviss turned away from them, picked up his bag and gave Rolan a peck on the cheek. He whispered into her ear, "I'll see you back in our room." And he was gone before she could say another word.

She smiled as her brother came to a stop in front of her. "You scared Alviss away, brother."

Tom chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I did that to your boyfriend. He doesn't seem to like me much."

Rolan shrugged. "He just needs some time." She turned to Peta and smiled. "How are you?"

"Good: I'm glad to see you are not harmed in any way."

Her expressional darkened a little. Her brother was still smiling at her. "That's right: if Alviss does anything, tell us and we'll make sure he'll never-"

"He's never done anything to me!" The two widen their eyes in shock. Her face sobered as she continued, "I know we fight, but Alviss is good and kind. He won't even spa with me when we practice our fencing. Please brother, with some time I can get him to join our club."

After his initial shock, Tom smiled again and said, "Very well: I trust you sister." He removed his hand from her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. "If he does anything, tell me."

The two young men bowed and left her. With a soft sigh, Rolan placed her hand on the breast that Alviss had touched before and looked up at the sky: there were dark clouds forming, slowly, above.

**It was lunch, as Alviss sat at the piano in one of the music rooms. His fingers flew across the keys as he played. At one point he stopped and glared down: **_**Still not right**_**, and started over again. As his fingers moved, he couldn't help but concentrate more on the feet that moved his way. He stopped playing and looked up at Rolan.**

She smiled and asked, "I always loved how beautifully you played. Can I sit here and listen?"

With an apathetic expression, he moved aside on the chair and began playing again. Rolan smiled and sat down, closing her eyes as she absorbed the music. She could feel the vibrations of each note move through her rested arms. However, her enjoyment quickly ended when Alviss suddenly stopped. Rolan opened her eyes and asked, "Why did you stop?"

She looked at him after he remained silent. He kept looking at the keys. "I don't know how to end the piece."

"I'm sure you'll be able to finish: you're very clever that way." She moved forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to go to art now: I guess I'll see you this afternoon… Alviss?"

He responded slowly, "Yeah, I'll just finish up here."

**With her sullen expression turned to the darkened sky, Rolan didn't move an inch as the rain came down in a roar. Her hand clutched her book bag, which was slung over one shoulder. The water drenched her hair and clothes; droplets dancing off every surface it could touch.**

After ten minutes, she fell to her knees, tears invisibly forming within her eyes. She clutched her bag harder, trying to sustain herself from shaking in the cold.

Rolan didn't say anything as Alviss stopped in front of her, equally wet. He asked, "What are you doing out here? You're going to get sick."

She didn't respond.

He bent down and moved a tear away from her eye with his thumb. "Why are you crying?"

"How did you know I was crying?"

"I know these sorts of things: that's the thing about us. But I do want to know why you're in the rain." She didn't say anything. He sighed and moved forward, holding her close in his arms. "_Lauren,_ tell me what's wrong."

Rolan's eyes widened when she heard Alviss say her real name. She looked up at him with red eyes, yet not saying a word. She honestly didn't know why she was the way she was.

He helped her to her feet and slowly moved them both to the dorms. Their room was quaint, with a royal red carpet and roof. The walls were an antique white. The sheets and pillows on the two beds matched that of the roof and floor. To the left of the room was a bookshelf and drawing table. To the right was a separate room for the small bathroom.

Alviss helped her onto her bed, near the bathroom, and asked, "Do you want to go in first, or shall I?"

She shrugged and responded simply, "You can go…"

He looked at her, whose own attention was on the ground. Alviss gave in and kissed her on the cheek before going into the bathroom. As the sound of the shower appeared from the small room, Rolan moved her hands up and drained her hair out onto her bed.

Alviss didn't take up much time, as he stepped out of shower much warmer now. With a towel around his mid-section and a top his head, he stepped out of bathroom and looked over at Rolan: she still seemed sad as her head was in her hands. He walked over and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She only nodded. Rolan stood up, not looking at her boyfriend and entered the bathroom. She stripped and stepped into the shower, switching it on so that it rained onto her. Leaning against the wall, Rolan looked up at the shower. The warm water splashed down upon her face and into her eyes.

Rolan jumped when the curtain opened and in stepped Alviss. He held her chin and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Warmer," she responded quietly.

He pushed against her, pushing their cheeks together. With a smirk, Alviss placed a hand onto her chest again and kissed her cheek. Rolan flinched, breathing in heavily. He moved his kiss down to her neck and licked at her jugular. Waking up to herself, she dreamily moved to place a hand over the one on her breast and breathed in. "Your hand is warm…"

Alviss stopped kissing and looked up at her. He squeezed a little and said, "Your heart is warm."

He stood up, placed his other hand behind her head, and pressed their lips together. Rolan leaned in, opening her mouth for him.

The warm water began to cool above them as they remained in an embrace.

**The sun shone dully into the room as Alviss stirred. He could feel the warmth of his girlfriend's head on his bare chest; her hand resting on his. The brunet ran a hand through Rolan's golden hair: it was still warm. He froze when he heard her stir, shifting a little, before returning back to sleep.**

Alviss moved around a little and looked at the alarm clock: 6:30. He moaned, knowing that the two would have to wake-up soon for classes. He threw aside the doona, gently held her and moved the girl off of him, before stepping out of the bed. When he turned, a small blush covered his face: her red pyjama top barely covering her bare thighs and legs.

Biting his lip, he bent down and gently moved a hand up her creamy pale thigh. She didn't move. Getting a little courageous, he knelt down on one knee and pressed his lips against her thigh. A small noise could be heard from Rolan, but nothing else. With a smirk, Alviss continued kissing her leg, moving his hand inside her thigh.

Rolan squeezed her legs, giggling to herself. "Stop it, it tickles…"

The young woman sat up, still giggling to herself. The brunet gave her one last kiss and asked, "Are you all right now?"

She stopped laughing and just smiled down at him. Rolan seemed so warm and happy now. Alviss moved onto the bed, straddled her legs and threw himself at her chest. She fell backwards laughing, as her brunet lover made himself comfortable on her chest. He moaned and said tiredly, "You're not wearing a bra, are you?"

Rolan chuckled and said, "No, I don't like wearing it of a night."

"Because I take it off anyway?" He looked up and smirked at her.

She sat them both up and said, "We should get ready soon. Could you play for me before classes start?"

Alviss smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Of cause."

**Rolan had her arms around Alviss's neck as she listened to him play. He happily played; his finger's gliding across the keys.**

From the doorway, Dorothy, Candice and Chim[era] were watching. Dorothy had her own arms around Candice, as they listened to the young man play. The brunet girl sighed and said, "He plays so beautifully. Why doesn't he play for the school band?"

"Apparently because of _her_ brother, I think," commented Chim.

The other two looked down at her. Dorothy asked, "What do you mean?"

Chim looked up at them and explained, "Tom's _still_ trying to get that boy into that Chess Club. That would mean Alviss wouldn't have time for any other school activities. Apparently, rumour has it, that Alviss refuses to join any club because of them."

"How sad…"

"Yeah, but he doesn't seem to mind."

"Why is that?"

"Just look," Chim pointed at the two lovers. Rolan had now taken a seat - close - next to Alviss, who had an arm around her as he played. "He gets to spend more time with Rolan."

Candice and Dorothy blushed, who said, "That's so nice."

**Rolan threw an apple at Alviss, who caught it with a smirk. Her eye twitched as she yelled, "I hate you!"**

He threw the apple up into the air, caught it and asked, "Why is that? I thought you were happy…"

"Shut-up!"

The cafeteria watched on as she threw herself at the brunet. Clasping the apple, Alviss caught one of her fists and twirled her around, so that her back was turned to him, and then pulled her into an embrace. She wiggled a little, whispering, "I _hate_ you."

"No you don't…" he purred into her ear.

She struggled and whimpered, "No, I… you're not… funny- Alviss-"

"Alviss!"

Everyone turned away from the fighting couple to face the student president. Tom and Peta were standing there; the former had his arms crossed and a scold on his face. The latter stood beside him, a ghost of a smirk on his face.

Alviss relaxed his grip as his girlfriend smiled at her brother and said, "Oh, hi brother: we're just playing around…"

"We aren't seven, Rolan; this isn't time for playing around."

At this point, Alviss loosened his grip on his girlfriend and lowered his arms, wrapping them around her waist gently. He smirked and said, "We were just joking around, promise. You know I wouldn't hurt Rolan."

The two young men seemed to be staring each other down. A moment later, Tom looked away and smirked, "Of cause you wouldn't."

Without another word, he a Peta left. Alviss remained quiet until they were completely gone; he then smiled and squeezed his girlfriend. She blushed and pulled away. "Stop it, Al…" She began to giggle.

"But you like it."

"No, I- I don't…"

People returned to their lunches and conversations as Alviss kept picking on his girlfriend.

"You should be more careful."

The two stopped laughing and turned around to face Dorothy. She placed her hands on her waist and continued, "Do you really think you can get away with things like this?"

Alviss held Rolan closer and asked, "Since when do you care? Is it because you're on the student council?"

"Don't be stupid-"

"Dorothy darling!"

She turned to where Candice was waving from. Near her was Chim, who was glaring at Ian and Gido. Dorothy turned back to Alviss and Rolan and said, "Look: Tom may have liked you once, but he's mind seems to be differing lately." She turned away and finished, "I guess I'll see 'round." And she left to see Candice.

Alviss and Rolan just watched her go. The brunet dug his fingers in the other's stomach and whispered, "I'm not letting your brother ruin this for us."

"I know…"

**Alviss pushed her into the wall, as he held up one of her legs for better access. Rolan sighed, her arms tightening around her lover's neck. Her head lay on the other teen's shoulder as she gasped, "Feels- faster, please."**

Alviss pushed up further, his hand gripping her bare thigh harder. Both their hands and faces were sticky with sweat. He gritted his teeth as thrusted faster into her. They had a slightly robust rhythm as he pushed her further into the wall. Her pale legs clenched around him as she could feel herself reaching her climax. With how much Alviss was moaning and holding her, she could tell he was getting there too.

However, they fell dead silent went they heard a knock at the door. Alviss kept thrusting up slowly. Rolan would've hit him if it wasn't for the voice coming from behind the door. "Hey Rolan, it's me: what are you doing?"

The blonde bit her lip as Dorothy's voice wafted through. She bit harder when Alviss got a little faster. There friend's voice appeared again, "If you're too embarrassed to yell out that you're in the bathroom or something," Rolan flinched, "Then just bang the wall twice or something."

Struggling though her boyfriends thrusts, the blonde moved an arm away from his neck and was about to bang the wall when Alviss grabbed the wrist. She looked at him, who shook his head and whispered, "Stay quiet."

"I know you're in there."

Bang, Bang! Alviss dropped his head and shook it straight after Rolan had beat her fists against the wall. All of a sudden, Alviss stopped for a second - much to Rolan's relief and despair - and then slammed into her. The blonde bit his shoulder quickly as he began slamming into her at rapid speed.

_I love you Alviss, but sometimes I _really_ hate you!_

"Well then hurry up and get dressed, or whatever you're doing. I have to get back to Candice soon."

Alviss pushed further and faster, doing his best to resist making any sounds as his girlfriend bit harder. He took in a breath as she clenched around her, causing him to come inside her. After she caught most of her breath, Rolan pushed him away quickly and pulled up her pants, as did he. The brunet jumped onto his bed and got out a book, pretending to read.

The blonde, flinching every so often in pain, made it to the door and opened it. In stepped Dorothy, who asked, "I was wondering if I could borrow your maths book. Oh, hi Alviss."

She waved at him with a smile. Alviss just raised a hand in response, not once looking up. She just shrugged as Rolan handed her the book. Before she went out, Dorothy turned to the two and said, "You know, I know what you's where doing, and you shouldn't lie."

Rolan slammed the door on the laughing woman's face; both lovers' faces went red with anger. She turned to Alviss and said, "I'm going to have a shower."

"Want some company?" She scolded as he winked at her. She went into the bathroom without a response.

When he heard the water running, Alviss placed the book down, got off the bed and headed to the bin underneath the draw table. He dropped his pants and took off the protection. Before dropping it in the bin, Alviss looked down and bit his lip: _it broke…_

**A couple of months had passed and things hadn't got any better. The rain began to pour down hard now, and the heaters in the classrooms were switched on full blast. Rolan had opted to wearing her long school pants now, as did most other female students. Accept for Candice, who seemed to feel no cold as she wore her skirt and only a shirt to class.**

Tom and Peta, as well, seemed to not mind the weather. They were also a couple of the only students to eat lunch outside, even when it rained.

Alviss had found Rolan's sudden change in mood weird. Over the last couple of months, her mood seemed to have stayed mostly sad and depressed. But when she was happy, it was… _too_ happy: even going as far as to jump on him and kiss him even when around people. He was a little scared she might be suffering from bipolar.

She blew off that claim and said, "There isn't anything different, not from the usual. Maybe if you'd just join my brother's club…"

"Don't do this," interjected Alviss.

They were in there room. He kissed her full on the lips. After a moment, he moved away and smiled, "I'll be back from practice soon, okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, smiling as he left.

When she was sure he was gone, she went into the bathroom. She got out the pregnancy test and tested it. Her heart was racing as a minute went by. Rolan almost collapsed when the result appeared: two bars. She couldn't believe it; it had to be a mistake.

She was pregnant.

_Author Note:_

_Wow, this was a long one. Although, there's only three parts to it, so I guess it isn't that long._

_For some reason, I like turning Rolan into a girl, and I feel - kind of - safe writing hetero because there seems to be a lot of MÄR fans who seemed to go for boy/girl couples then yaoi ones. I don't know why: I thought this was a pretty yaoi show, but apparently not..._

_The idea behind this was I wanted to write Alviss and Rolan in a relationship: one of these turbulent ones where they're in love, but find it hard to express it. A relationship made worse by Rolan's brother Tom [I'll explain about the club thing in the next couple of parts]. That's the reason behind her behaviour: she's not sure what she wants, and she's a woman :P_

_And I know that Phantom's [Tom] behaviour is a little OOC. I don't know why, but I figured he'd be over protective of his sister, even with Alviss around. The two started off well [Tom wouldn't've let just _anyone _date his sister], he's just a little cautious on how they show love._


	2. Chapter 2

**Blonde Simoun**

_Part 2:_

Rolan waited outside the nurse's office: she wanted to make sure that she _was_ pregnant and that the test wasn't faulty in anyway. Her heart raced, knowing that someone - though honestly, she had a suspicion that Dorothy, Candice and Chim knew - was going to know about her's and Alviss's _life._ Her fists clenched as the nurse's door opened and out walked Miss. Diana, in a white lab coat. Underneath was a dark purple blouse with a pair of denim shorts under that.

She smiled and said, "Come right in Miss."

Rolan nodded, picking up her bag as she went in.

Ten minutes later, Diana sat the blonde down and told her, "Yes, it seems that you are indeed pregnant, Lauren. I know it's tough for someone your age. If you're having trouble, you can always see Ash or me any time if you're feeling depressed. Lauren?"

The blonde looked up and smiled, "Thank you, I will."

"How are you going to tell Alviss?"

Rolan was taken back by this. She bit her lip, eye twitching. _Is it really that obvious? _Diana chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

The blonde held her stomach, feeling faint. How _was_ she going to tell Alviss? She knew the boy was kind and wouldn't abandon her or anything… would he? And then there was the even more serious matter of what would happen when Tom finds out? She shuttered to think what he would do to Alviss.

Rolan got up and said, "Thank you: I should tell him as soon as possible."

"If you think that's best."

The nurse followed the girl out and watched as Rolan moved down the hallway and out of site. When the girl was out of site, the woman had to sigh when three sets of feet came at her. She turned just in time for Candice, Dorothy and Chim to come to a stop in front of her.

Chim asked, "So… uh, how is Rolan?"

Diana kept watching the direction the blonde had gone down and said, "She wasn't feeling well: but I'm sure Alviss will make her feel better."

The girls looked at one another. Dorothy asked, "What kind of thing did she have?"

"You could say… it's a stomach and head ache caused by stress. She'll be better soon enough, though. I'm sure of it."

**Alviss looked up from his book when Rolan entered. She didn't seem too well. Without moving, he asked, "Missed you in class. Are you okay?"**

She sat down next to him, on the bed, and said, "There's something I need to tell you."

Alviss closed his book and threw it from him. He cupped her face and asked, "What is it?" She didn't respond, opting for chewing her bottom lip instead. "Rolan!"

"I wa- nothing…"

"Rolan?"

"I'm okay now Alviss, just feeling unwell-"

"Rolan!"

"I'm not pregnant!" she blurted out without thinking. It was strange how the words sounded like they made sense, even though they weren't true.

He eyed her, curiously, and asked, "What?"

Her heart was beating so fast now. She breathed in a few times and said, "I'm pregnant."

He let go of her and sat back. Alviss mentally kicked himself: _Damn it, I should've told her about the-_

"I'm sorry Al…" Tears began to well up in the young blonde's eyes, as she threw her head into her hands. Alviss sighed, wrapping his arms around her shaking form.

He kissed her on the head and said, "There's nothing wrong with it; everything will be alright."

She stopped crying and looked up at him: his face was sincere, warm smile upon it. Rolan stared at him for a minute, and then smiled.

**Alviss held up one end of the bed as Alan held up the other. They shuffled across and sat it right up next to the other bed, which was against the wall with the window that looked out to the courtyard. Rolan sat in the corner, looking a little bored as her boyfriend and home room teacher moved the beds around.**

The brunet had come to the conclusion that, since the two now had something to keep them together, that they might as well sleep together - all though, it was kind of that way before anyway.

"It's because I want to keep an eye on you, while you're pregnant," he had said.

Alan rested against the frame of the bed and looked over at the boy, thinking, _How can he still have so much energy?_

With a sigh, the young woman asked, "You know Alviss, I could've helped you with the bed."

Without turning to her, her boyfriend responded, "Yes, but your pregnant, and I don't want anything happening to you…" He turned around and almost jumped into the wall: Rolan had somehow snuck up and was now right at his face.

She asked, "It's because I'm a girl, isn't it?"

"No, no, cause not…"

She hit him, lightly, on the shoulder and whined, "It is, isn't it!"

Alviss quickly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, keeping her from attacking him. He blushed when he heard Alan chuckle. Getting a little irritated by the barrage of harmless attacks, Alviss pushing his girlfriend away from him, cupped her chin with one hand, and kissed her. Alan looked away.

A small amount of time went past by the time Alviss pushed away. He smiled and said, "We'll be done in a minute. Go sit down."

Reluctantly, Rolan returned to her seat on the other side of the room. Alan and Alviss got the larger mattress and placed it over the combined bed frames. The brunet turned to his teacher and said, "Thanks for helping us out; I really owe you one."

"It's nothing kid: you can call me if you need anything else," Alan said, moving towards the door. Just as he got to it, he stopped and turned around, "I'm just surprised you bumped someone up. You don't seem the type to do something so reckless."

Rolan blushed, looking down at her hands. _Reckless…_

Alviss just smirked, looking at neither. "I know: but I love Rolan, and I'm sure we can work things out." He looked over at Rolan when he said her name. She smiled and nodded.

Alan, a little turned off by this show of affection, left the room with a simple, "Well, see ya," and was gone.

The blonde got up, off her seat, moved over to where the bedding's were - neatly folded up - and took one of the blankets, saying, "Since you got to move the beds together, then I'm going to fix it up."

He stepped out of the way: no point arguing. She bent over, tucking the sheet into the end of the bed. As she stretched over a little, to tuck in a bit more, Alviss stepped away some more: a blush covered his face, and his breathing became deeper. Smirking, he moved forward, pushing his hips against her arse. She squeaked, falling onto the bed below. He wrapped his arms around her waist and snickered, "You think, after this, our child will want a brother or sister?"

Her face was flustered as she could feel his hardness against her. Rolan muttered, "Pl- please don't…"

"You don't like it?"

"I haven't finished making the bed yet."

Alviss was taken back by this comment, and then quickly recovered when he recognised the playful tone in the blonde's voice.

"Does it matter, they'll just get wrinkled again," He said.

She turned around and smiled, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "I suppose you're right. Just don't get the sheet's dirty, because I don't think I'll have enough strength to be able to clean them later."

Alviss chuckled, closing the gap between their lips.

**The couple of months were hard on Rolan: she would rush to the toilet of a morning, gagging out the dinner she had the night before. It broke Alviss's heart to hear her in such a state, even though she wasn't actually hurt or anything. All he could do was hold up her hair or rub her back. And, he too, always felt a little bit better afterwards when she would thank him.**

She would also some times rest, every so often, blaming it on just being tired. But Alviss could tell that she was having some pain.

"Maybe we should see Miss. Diana; it could be important."

Rolan just shook her head. "I saw her last week. She said some women have cramps during the early days. She says I shouldn't worry unless they get worse or if I see blood."

He was still worried, but as long as Rolan wasn't too worried, then neither should he.

**The next three months didn't worried Alviss, so much, as dazzle. Rolan hadn't really shown any symptoms of hormonal change - some times she would get upset, but most of the time she was her chippy self - but it was her eating that worried him.**

They were in the cafeteria during one of the lunch times. Only Chimera was sitting with them at the time, opting to take the place next to Rolan then next to Alviss. Their friend simply sat in silence, eating away at a VegRoll.

The brunet couldn't help but rest his head against his up-right fist, watching Rolan finish off her third plate of Stir-fry with rice.

She wiped her mouth and asked, "What? The baby and I are hungry."

He looked down at her stomach, then back at her face and responded, "Baby's don't eat that much food."

She pouted and looked away, gulping down some of flavoured -strawberry - milk.

Chimera sighed and told her, quietly, "You should slow down, though: eating that much, that fast, can still give you indigestion though."

Rolan huffed and complained, "Why are you's two so mean to mean?"

Alviss got up off his seat, stood next to her, bent down to her ear level and said, "Do you want me to make it up to you later tonight?"

She blushed and looked over to Chimera, who had disappeared. She turned back, and with a smirk, responded with, "Why do we have to wait: neither of us have class right now?"

As they left, they didn't realise that Chimera had only gone a few tables away, to where Tom and Peta were sitting. She had a small blush on her face, a little embarrassed about what she has heard. She looked over at Tom, who seemed a little angst, and asked, "Still a little sore about your sister being pregnant?"

His eye began to twitch. The older boy said, quietly, "She's my sister, of cause I'm pissed! If I had known Al would do that, I would've-"

"You wouldn't've done anything." He looked up at her, who continued, "Rolan is happy with Alviss, and doesn't seem bothered by it at all."

After a short silence, he asked, "Where's your friends?"

She shrugged and replied dryly, "Probably making out somewhere…"

**It was when she started showing physical signs that things had gotten a little worrisome. **

Rolan sighed into her pillow: it seemed strangely cold that night. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Alviss wasn't there beside her. There was a dim light filtering in from the bathroom. She thought nothing of it, till moaning could be heard with it.

She shot up: _He can't be doing what I think… you bastard!_

Rolan moved out of bed quietly, moved to the bathroom and opened the door the rest of the way: sure enough, Alviss was masturbating. She crossed her arms and said, "I knew it… this would happen."

He froze, thinking to himself: _This isn't the time._ But being the good guy he was, he stopped, reluctantly tucked himself back in and turned to her. He was expecting a rather pissed off face, instead Alviss got one of semi-despair. He moved to wrap his arms around her when she stepped back, tears dribbling down her cheeks. "No, don't."

"Rolan, please… why are you so upset?"

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Don't touch me!"

Alviss pulled her into a hug. Rolan didn't resist. Instead, they moved to sit on the ground, as she cried into his shoulder. He ran his hand through her golden locks, kissing her gently on her cheek. After sitting, straddled in his lap, did she notice something strange and muttered, "You… you're still hard?"

He moved her head away and explained, "Watching you just lying there… I couldn't help it. It was all I could do without jumping you. I don't want to hurt the child by being too reckless."

Her eyes widened. "You were… thinking about… me?"

Alviss sighed and kissed her tears away. "Do you know how hard it is, watching you, yet not being able to touch you in that way?" He gently helped her to her feet and walked her to the bed, before throwing her onto it.

She looked up in shock, only to have her heart race when he crashed his lips onto hers. During this, he took her pants off and threw them onto the ground. She gasped when he removed his lips in favour of her neck.

"Al, don't please…"

"I'm not going to hurt the baby," he muttered, moving down the body. Alviss moved a finger through her wetness and smirked, "So, I'm not the only one feeling that way."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"I…" She took in a deep breath, as he placed the finger into his mouth. She couldn't say anything, and only sighed when he licked her up. Rolan shuttered when she felt the tongue move in. It was true that she loved Alviss, even during times like this, but she could never tell him that… could she?

Rolan flinched again when she felt a finger enter her gently. She looked at him and asked, "But, you…"

"You don't want to harm the child either?" She nodded. Alviss groaned, pushing in another finger. The blonde's breath hastened as he steadily quickened his thrust. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt either of you." He placed a kiss on her belly.

She quickly sat up, best she could, and asked, "What about you?"

Alviss smirked and replied, "But you don't love me. What's it matter what I want?"

"I do…" She slowed down and thought, before finishing, "I do love you, Al. I know I don't say it, much, but I do love you. Please, let me do something."

The brunet had to think; his fingers still moving in and out of her slowly. He stopped and told her, "I want you to lie back on the bed properly, so that you're comfortable."

She did so, placing her head on a pillow. Alviss un-zipped his pants, and let himself out. "Hand." Rolan gave him her hand, who took it - gently - and placed it over his erection. He then proceeded to move his hand back over her wetness and slipped in gently, causing her to whimper. In a sly voice, he said, "There, now we can make each other happy without harm."

Taking in a sigh, Rolan was about to say something, when Alviss bent down and pushed their lips together. It was quiet, as they _rubbed_ each other off.

She forced their lips away when she felt herself coming. The blonde squinches her face and whined, "God… I'm ganna…"

"Don't stop; love of God don't st-"

Her hand clasped around his erection, gently, as she whispered out his name as she orgasmed around his fingers.

"Damn it…" he whimpered. Alviss grabbed her wrist and began thrusting into it. He removed his fingers from her and sucked on them. Her eye twitched. He just smirked and said, "Even in your condition you taste delicious."

The brunet's hand fell next to her head as he thrusted quicker. Rolan could only sit back and watch blankly as her boyfriend took control. She sighed when he felt him come onto her hand.

He collapsed onto her chest and said, through each breath, "Wanna taste me?"

Rolan stayed silent for a moment, looking down at her boyfriend: he was looking at her with a cocky smile. She moved her soaked hand to her mouth and licked it, taking in the saltiness of it. Flinching, she sighed, "I don't think it's good for the baby."

Alviss sat up, running a thumb across her mouth. He kissed her pink lips lightly and whispered, "You can be so mean some times…"

She smiled and said, "It's because I love you."

**The sun woke Alviss up that morning, who groaned in annoyance. He looked over at the weight on his left side and smiled: Rolan was holding onto his arm, peacefully sleeping next to him. She sighed and opened her eyes looking up at him with a daze.**

He asked, "Isn't lying like that uncomfortable?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Yeah, but it'd be uncomfortable anyway. With the baby kicking."

"The baby's kicking?"

She nodded. Alviss sat up and moved a hand over her belly. Soon after, a small smile crossed his lips. "I felt them kick."

Rolan sat up and smiled. "They know you're their daddy."

He chuckled, helping her back down as he pushed their lips together. They hadn't been together for long, as she kicked him off - as gently as she could - and rushed to the toilet. His heart fell when he heard her wrench into the toilet. _I thought you were over this._

After a minute, she came out again, an awkward smile on her face. "Sorry… I, we're okay. Must- must've been the affect from last night. It's been a while, eh?"

Alviss nodded, moving towards her. He rubbed her back and said, "Just a couple more months."

"Oh Alviss-" She threw herself at him, who embraced her in defence.

_Author Note:_

_Originally this was only going to have two parts, but towards the end of this chapter, I realised how big it was and had to do a third. And I also realised I wouldn't have enough room to add in other things: such as what the Chess club is, and a bit after they had the kid._

_I didn't think the pregnancy would take so long [not in the story anyway]. _

_And for those who didn't get the second last scene: Rolan was upset, thinking that Alviss didn't like her anymore because of the baby, and was masturbating about someone else. Until he tells her that he was doing it because he _was_ in love with her and didn't want to hurt her, or the baby (he's over-protective). _

_I think Alviss is a little OOC, but for some reason I see him as a bit of a perv, when it suits him ^_^ Who wouldn't be with Rolan as your partner, boy _or_ girl?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Blonde Simoun**

_Part 3:_

Rolan was on her last trimester, her stomach bulging at this point.

As it was winter, she wore a large, white coat with black fastenings. This covered most of her stomach.

During one of the lunch breaks, her brother sat across from her, at the table, and said, "I'm ganna have to kick you out of the club now, aren't I?"

She sighed, placing a hand on her stomach. "I guess so."

"How have you been feeling?"

She looked up at him and cocked her head: she really didn't know. "I…. I guess. From what's to be expected, I've been fine. My back hurts a lot though." She gave him a nervous chuckle.

The bell rang through out the room. People began to stand and leave for class. Tom got up and placed a hand on her shoulder, saying, "I have to go now, I'll talk to you this afternoon." And then he left.

She watched him leave. Alviss appeared at her side and asked, "Was he asking about me again?"

Rolan shook her head. "I can't go to Chess anymore."

He shrugged and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good: I never liked that club anyway. It's too violent."

She just looked down at her stomach and sighed, placing a hand on it.

**Alviss sat at the desk in their room, trying to study. He tapped the pen onto the desk, looking blankly at the paper. With a sigh, the brunet turned to his girlfriend, who was lying on the bed. She had a book in her hands, a pillow behind her back. He asked, "How are you feeling?"**

Rolan shut the book and smiled at him, giving him the peace sign. "I'm okay. Just a month to go."

Alviss just stared at her: he'd never seen her so happy. Were these the happy hormones, coming in at a late period, or was she actually happy about having _his _kid?

She sat up, with a struggle, and walked towards him; bending over to see his assignment. "How's it going? I'm not distracting you am I?"

He chuckled, placing his pen down. "Of cause not. I just don't know how to solve it."

"Do you need help?" The blonde moved behind him and pushed her breasts against the back of his head. Alviss blushed as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and moved the other one down, picking up the pen and holding it up right. She murmured the question, moving the tip of the pen over each number and symbol.

Rolan moved down and whispered into his ear, "It is a hard one, isn't it?"

He moaned, leaning back into her embrace. "I think I know how to do it now."

With a chuckle, she placed down the pen and hugged his shoulders, saying, "You didn't need any help, did you? I _was_ distracting you, wasn't I?"

The brunet looked up and smiled. "I needed a break."

She moved her head down and kissed him firm on the lips. "You should get back to work, though."

He sighed, reluctantly moving out of her embrace and too his work. "I guess so…"

Rolan gave him one kiss to the back of his head and went to go back onto the bed, when she stopped and grabbed the back of his chair. There was a pain coming from her stomach as she fell to her knees, a clear fluid dribbling out of her. She sighed, "Al…"

He quickly turned around, jumping out of the chair and kneeling to her level. "Ro- Rolan, what happened? Are you in pain?"

"I-" She looked up at him with a pain expression and sighed, "I think my water just broke."

He flinched: sure enough, it looked like water on the ground beneath her. And luckily enough, it was _just_ water. Alviss helped her up, steadily, and asked, "Do you think you can walk to Miss. Diana?"

The blonde thought for a moment, one hand still on her stomach, when she nodded and said quietly, "I, I think I ca- can manage…"

He quickly moved to hold her up, as she went to fall. "You should stay here: I'll go get her."

"But Al…"

"Lauren!" Rolan looked at him again: this was the second time he had called her by her real name. She bit her bottom lip hard and stuttered out, with a strained smile, "I'll- I can walk. It's not that far to her office, after all."

Alviss's heart wrenched: he didn't want to fight with her, not at such an important time. He nodded slowly, holding her as he escorted the mother-to-be out their room.

The hallway was deserted as they struggled along. Rolan seemed to be alright for most of the walk, stopping every now and again with every contraction. They would stop; sit on the ground for a moment or two, before heading off again. They eventually arrived at the hospital wing, where Alviss swung open the door to a slightly shocked Diana and Mr. Weevil. He was wearing a long, grey robe, with his staff in hand to keep him up.

"Yes, is everything al-"

"Rolan's going into labour."

Diana looked at the girl and nodded. "Alright; get her onto one of the beds."

Gently, Alviss helped his girlfriend onto the closest bed. Diana sent Weevil away and attended to Rolan. She asked, "So how long between each contraction."

"A few minutes maybe-" The young blonde flinched. "Maybe a bit less."

"Then we maybe here for a few more hours." The doctor then turned to Alviss and said, "You can head for class if you want-"

"No, I want to stay here with Rolan," Alviss held onto Rolan's hand, as she winced with every contraction. "I'm going to stay and look after Rolan, through this…"

The blonde looked up and smiled awkwardly.

Diana attended some of the other people, who popped in and out, in the mean time; as the two teens waited. She had drawn the curtains across for them, so that no one would peek into their business.

Alviss laid his head on the bed, his hand entangled in one of Rolan's. She would squeeze every so often at ever contraction. It was around four in the afternoon when they both realised that the contractions were too close to one another.

Alviss went to get Diana, who came quickly.

"Alright, it sounds like it's coming…"

**I'll save you the gruesome details of Rolan's quiet agony [did you really think she'd be the type to yell and scream, even through this sort of pain?] and dive right into the sweet scene.**

Rolan looked up at Alviss: he was holding their baby girl in his hands. She couldn't help but smile warmly: Alviss seemed a little loss, but still held the child close, who was now dozing off. He smiled and said, "I, I actually don't know what to do…"

There was something different about his tone, though: he said one thing, but was he saying…? "But you know what," He looked down at his wide-eyed girlfriend and smiled, "I don't really care. I'm sure Bell will tell us what she wants; in her own way."

"You want to call her Bell?"

Alviss thought for a moment, and then nodded. "If that's okay with you."

"I like it. It's a cute name."

**Rolan sat in the gym, with little Bell on her lap. The small baby was pale, and even though she was only a couple of days old, already had long blue hair covering her head. Bell sat comfortably in her mother's lap, as she sucked on her tiny hand. **

They watched as Alviss fenced against someone from the Chess club. They had gotten better skilled since the last time Alviss had faced them in PE, but he too had been practicing; even with how hectic everything had been.

With a swift move, Alviss ducked out of Chaton's attack and hit her in the heart with his sabre.

"Match: Alviss!" called Alan.

Chaton threw off her helmet and ran towards Alan, eyes balling. He stepped to the side quickly, causing her to over step the edge of the ring and land face first into the ground. No one took any notice of this.

Alviss took his helmet off and ran over towards his young family. Tickling Bell under her chin, who giggled in response, he asked, "How are you doing, watching from the sidelines?"

Rolan sighed, "Don't tease me: I want to duel with my brother again."

He stopped what he was doing, kissed his daughter and said, "I know…" He looked over at Tom and smirked, "But I think this is better for you." She glared up at him, causing him to flinch, "And don't worry: I'm thinking of quitting too."

They both looked down at Bell, who had resumed her sucking of her hand.

**Alviss finished the last question and stretched back in his chair.**

He looked over to the bed, where Rolan and Bell were lying now. They were both a sleep; Rolan on her side, and Bella on her back, taking up a lot of room. There was still space between his daughter and the edge of the bed.

Yawning, the brunet got up and moved towards the bed. He bent over and looked at his girlfriend: she was peaceful looking, with her mouth ajar, lightly breathing in air.

His heart started to beat faster. He looked away quickly, his face hot. Alviss couldn't believe what he was thinking. He bit his lip and sat down, moving to hold the small and delicate hand of his daughter. Her mouth opened every now and again, peacefully. Suddenly, he felt calmer, as he slowly lay next to Bell.

He fell asleep.

When Alviss woke-up, he felt something warm in his hands. Another?

He opened his eyes and saw Rolan's hand entwined in his. A smile on her mouth as she looked at him. "Did you finish your assignment?"

"Yes, and I got tired so I took a break…. Do you know what time it is?"

She sat up and strained to look at the clock: the room had gotten considerably dark since the time Alviss had fallen asleep. "It's six thirty."

He sat up. "Shit, really? I have been out." He then realised that she was still holding his hand. "Your hand is so warm."

Rolan looked at him and smiled, squeezing it a little. "It is warm in this room."

"Yeah, still…"

His heart fell when she let go. Just as Alviss looked up, he almost fell off the bed when Rolan smashing their lips together, grabbing onto his shoulders. He smiled into it and let her in, holding her head and they dove into each other's mouth.

They stopped when they heard Bell make a noise. They looked down, only to see the baby sigh a little then still again, still asleep.

Alviss kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and said, "Come on, dinner."

Rolan gave him a soft smile and nodded. She picked up Bell and the three of them left the room.

**Rolan left Bell with Ash, who ran the childcare subject for the school, so was looking after a few other children as well.**

"_Just pick her up at three, if you like. Later if you need to," _He had said to her with a smile. Bell didn't seem to take to him at first, but was left giggling when he performed a puppet show for the children. Rolan left the room with a smile.

Rolan was walking down the hallway, during lunch, when she stopped at a familiar sound. It was the sound of a piano playing. She walked a little way and stepped into the room.

Alviss's fingers flew across the keys; playing better then she had ever seen him. He didn't look up or falter once when she walked over and took the seat next to him. He was playing the same song she often heard whenever he was in there, but there was something different. Alviss played a couple of different notes, and the ending was different.

When he was finished, Alviss looked at Rolan and asked, "Do you like the ending?"

She looked down at the keys and thought. She pressed down on one of the high notes and smiled, "Yeah, I think it's perfect for it." She looked at him and asked, "What's the score called?"

He smiled and said, "I don't know yet; want to give it a name?"

Rolan was taken back. She pointed at herself and asked, "Me?"

"Yeah."

"Um, I don't know…" she thought. She didn't even know what the song was about.

Alviss leant over, placing his hand on hers, and said, "Do you want to know what it's about?"

Rolan nodded.

"It's a score about a person, and their lover. And they're always fighting. I didn't know how to end it… until now." He closed his eyes and began to play the last bit of the song again. That's when Rolan realised that this part of the song did _sound_ happier then the rest of it.

She shook her head and confessed, "I don't know."

Alviss closed the lid of the piano and got up. He kissed her on the lips. When he moved away, yet keeping at a very close distance, he smiled and said softly, "_Baiser_."

Rolan smiled back. "Perfect." And kissed him again…

_The End_

_Author Note:_

_Finally done. It took me half a year because I got stuck on the first part of this chapter. _

_Yeah; I was originally going to have Bell in as Alviss's little sister, but decided against it very early on when I _got_ Rolan pregnant. I don't like creating OC characters, so I decided Bell as the baby, since she has blue hair like Alviss._

_Also, I had another name for the song he was playing, but I can't remember it. I know it had something to do with RG: Utena [another anime show] and, come to think of it, it might BE Baiser. I was listening to some of the music and I thought it'd be nice for the story._

_Baiser is French for both kiss _and_ fuck, so I guess it's kind of appropriate for their relationship. And yes, there really is an Utena score [music] called Baiser, and it's played at the end of the season. Ignoring the ending song, it's the VERY last bit of music you here, like in this story._

_And for those who couldn't work it out: Chess was the Fencing [with swords] club at their school. Come on; did you really think Alviss would make such a big deal about something as small as Chess?_

_One last thing: I got the name Simoun from another anime called 'Simoun' which is based on an all-female planet, and some of the women fly around in machines called Simouns. They're kind of like helicopters sent down by God sort of thing, so I thought it would fit Rolan. That, and turning him into a woman ^_^ The show also has this transsexual theme to it as well, but I won't go too into it._

_This will probably be the last story I do in a while, so I hope you like it…_

_By the way, I've started a livejournal community for Alviss/Rolan fans here. I could really do with a few more people; the fandoms a like too dead for my liking, so here it is:_

_http : / /communit y. livejournal . com / blue _ n _ blond e/ profile_

_Just remove the spaces from the whole thing, cause doesn't like links -_- But you have to join Livejournal to be able to see it properly (I have an age filter on it!)_


End file.
